a week from the journal of Raven
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what are Raven's thoughts after joining the misfits read and find out


**Disclaimer: This idea came from l1701e and CallistoLexx. Enjoy! Everyone belongs wherever**

**A Week in the Journal of Raven**

**_Monday:_** Hello, journal. I haven't written since the Friends of Humanity incident. It was…a very bad time. Anyway, here goes. I'm living with a bunch of loons! One of them is an obnoxious speedster who also happens to be a pervert and annoying as hell.

He has been trying to get in my room for some reason. Beast Boy and Cyborg did once, and they got into some major trouble thanks to them playing with something they shouldn't have. Luckily, since I can go through walls, I keep the door locked. Oh, great. I just heard something break. I looked, and I saw Aja is trying to kill him again.

Aja is the other speedster of the group. She's nice, but she has problems with her temper at times. Especially when Pietro is involved. I wish I knew what she was yelling about, but I don't understand Chinese.

Those two might get along if Pietro would stop being a pervert. Oh, and there goes Wanda aka Scarlet Witch, Pietro's fraternal twin sister. She can alter probabilities. I guess she is after Pietro for a prank he pulled. That man must make a _career_ out of being annoying. Half the Misfits choke him, beat him, blow him up, or do something embarrassing to him. One time, Craig hypnotized him, and Pietro started dancing around in a pink dress. Every time I look back on that, I smile.

**_Tuesday:_** I am going to _kill_ Bard. The stupid cowboy set me up to go out with Pyro, and the loon tried to set my cloak on fire. I am going to hurt my brother badly when this is over. And there's another explosion. I have to go. The Triplets blew something up…and by the sound of it, they're doing electric shocks on Rapture again. Poor Rapture. Why do they pick on her?

**_Wednesday:_** Hello. I'm stuck with KP duty again. This time I'm serving KP for getting into a rather…big fight with Bard. Hawk said I shouldn't try to use my powers so much. I probably didn't help my case by throwing Bard in the pool with my telekinesis. I also got into another fight with Terra over fashion, so now Psyche-Out is suggesting that she and I do some 'bonding time' to help us get along better. Yeah, right. And maybe father will reform himself and stop trying to possess his kids.

**_Thursday:_** You have **got** to be kidding me! The X-Geeks, the completely ridiculous nickname the other Misfits call the X-Men, came over today. Where did that name come from, anyway? I got spooked by Nightcrawler. It's not my fault. He reminds me of some of my father's flunkies. Thankfully, he is a lot nicer than any of my father's flunkies. I find him a very…agreeable person to be around. He reminds me a lot of Beast Boy.

Well, the X-Men's female redhead, what's her name? Jean? Well, she got snotty with me because I'm technically not a mutant, just a half-human, half-demon. I'm in trouble again for punching her out. She has no idea what it's like. But, it _was_ worth it when Cyclops got involved and started harping about how this isn't how people act in the real world. I guess he must have said something wrong, so Aja started fighting with him. You know, for a former rock star from a goody-goody girly band…she sure can fight dirty.

**_Friday:_** The 'bonding time' went well. Me and Terra only destroyed half a building this time. It would have been less than that, but as it turns out, the triplets left nitroglycerin on the counter again. You see, we were cleaning up the kitchen as punishment for the last time we fought. I always wondered why the Triples were always allowed to play with such dangerous chemicals. I learned from Lila that they actually are not, and that they're hidden away. But somehow, the Triplets always find them.

**_Saturday:_** What a disaster! We teleported to England on a mission that, believe it or not, actually went well. That was, until later on that night. Aja went to visit her boyfriend Craig Phillips. She talks about him constantly. Things went very well for a while. I actually did think that for once, things were actually going to go right. That was, at least until some of those Friends of Humanity goons showed up. Us, being ourselves, got into a major brawl with them. I'm very proud to say I made three of them wet their pants and find religion. Unfortunately, as a result, now Craig is not speaking to Aja, and we're banned from that part of England. I forgot what it was called.

**_Sunday:_** Thank you! Thank you so much to very higher deity there is! Craig called, and he and Aja made up. Now finally, she'll stop moping. All she did all last night was sit on the couch and whimper. We found out they had made up when Lance caught them making out in a closet. As well, thankfully, Shipwreck will stop chasing her now. I'll say one thing. Shipwreck may be uncouth, lewd, crude, kind of stupid, and he may have trouble leaving women alone, but he doesn't go after any that are taken.

Now if only we can get Aja to take that blue dye out of her hair. She claims that her hair is not dyed, and that the blue is natural. I originally was skeptical, but then I remembered I once had a teammate with orange skin and alien heritage, so I had no right to judge.

This week has been rather eventful. I bid farewell to you now, journal. I must meditate.


End file.
